1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game apparatus and more particularly to a game apparatus that is designed for playing outdoors such as at beaches and parks wherein the apparatus is laid out on the ground surface and secured in place by peg members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many game devices of the character herein disclosed but these are commonly formed and laid out on wood or paper base member. However, these known types of game devices are limited in their use, and they have features that restrict their use to particular situations or circumstances, for example, game boards such as backgammon, chess, checkers, etc. wherein they do not suitably lend themselves to game play when they are placed on rough ground surfaces such as found in grassy parks and more particularly sandy beach areas. Thus, if there are various game pieces or objects used in playing a particular game which are positioned on a board, then it becomes a problem in arranging the game pieces on the board when it is not placed on level ground. Expensive boards are themselves not conducive for play in environments found at sandy beaches or other recreational areas. Under such conditions expensive games can be damaged.